Some Disco Loving
by spikeluver89
Summary: Entry for The Age of Edward contest. When Bella and the gang go to a disco, she is reunited with Edward, who had a massive crush on. Will he have the same feelings for her? AH AU oneshot.


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Some Disco Loving**

**Your pen name:Spikeluver89**

**Type of Edward:70s Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

A/N: This is my entry for the age of Edward contest. I just want to give it a try since it's my first time writing an M rated fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, Ms. Meyer owns them not me!

Quick note or two: Age-wise: Bella and Alice are 18 and seniors in high school same thing with Jasper, Rose is 19 and Emmett is 20 and Edward is the oldest making him 20 ½ years old. And some of the songs are from the 70s. I don't remember the exact year they came out.

**October 1978**

**Bella Swan**

"Bella come on! It won't be that bad" my best friend Alice Brandon said.

"You know me I don't dance, you've seen how I dance" I argued back.

"It's a disco, everyone is going" she said as we were walking to class Tuesday morning. As you can see, my best friend Alice is trying to get me to go to this disco outside of Forks. It's going to take place in Port Angeles Saturday night. I have two problems with that: One: I'm all beyond klutz who can't dance and two: no one would go with me.

"And by everyone…"

"You, me, Jazz, Rose and Emmett" she replied.

"I don't know"

"Come on it'll be fun. Oh! And you can finally see Emmett's brother, Edward again! He's already in town on break from school or something like that, I remember you had a big huge crush on him," Alice said.

"Alice, that was a long time ago, plus I'm sure he has a girlfriend by now" I said unsurely. Yeah, I liked Edward but here's the story. I've met Edward when Alice and I became best friends a few years ago when I moved to Forks. I couldn't get over his bronze hair and how it was almost down to his neck. His green emerald eyes that were orbs that you could get sucked into. And that crooked grin. There was times that I wanted to do him, to go ahead and grab hold of me and yeah you know the rest.

But now, I'm sure he moved on.

"I don't know" Alice said. " I have a feeling about you two." At that point, the bell rang signaling for class.

"Got to go see you at lunch!" Alice called as she ran down the hall in her platforms. Sometimes I wonder how many sugar packets a day she has.

**Edward Cullen**

"Emmett no! No way in hell am I going to a disco!" I yelled at my brother at dinner.

"Edward, inside voice" my mother, Esme reminded me.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Eddie, it's not going to be bad." he said. I growled at him. Didn't he know I hated that nickname? "Besides from what Alice told me, Bella is coming along."

That made me stick my head up at what Emmett said. I remember meeting Bella not to long ago before I headed off to college. I know now she's a senior in high school along with Alice and Jasper. She had the amazing brown eyes that you can get lost into for days, long maghony hair that went down her back. And the way her clothes cling to her outfit makes me wants to take her clothes off and same thing for her and just have sex with her.

But what do I know? My crush on her was pretty obvious to me and everyone else. Just Bella doesn't know it.

"So, when is this disco thing however you kids call it these days?" Carlisle, my father asked.

"This Saturday" Emmett replied.

"Alright you guys can go and you can borrow the vista cruiser. Anything happens to that car and so help me you will pay dearly." my dad warned us. I think he loved that car more than us.

******************

**Saturday night…**

**Bella Swan**

Throughout the next four days, Rose and Alice wouldn't stop talking about the disco. Of course Alice couldn't stop talking about me and Edward being together. I've told her how that is a unlikable cause to happen. However she begged to differ.

Lately, I've been having dreams about Edward when I'm sleeping. Hell, I'm thinking about him and what he looks like while I've been listening to records from my collection of Abba records. This one song from them, "Fernando" really stuck with me. I looked back on my dream from last night. And let me say this, it was totally out of nowhere.

_--Dream--_

_We were dancing underneath the disco ball. We were surrounded by people dancing round us but they didn't seem to care. The music was an upbeat one called "You should be dancing" from the Bee Gees. _

_Then the music went from fast to a slow song. He then held me close as we swayed to the music. My head was on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. I looked up and my eyes met with his. Then they moved to his lips. Those luscious lips that I wanted to kiss. _

_I felt his touch near my dress strap as he pulled it down, revealing my bare shoulder. He put his lips to it as I let out a soft moan._

_Next he…_

_--End of Dream Sequence--_

That's when I woke up. Now here I am, in my room getting ready for tonight. Alice and the rest are getting me in 20 minutes while from what Emmett said, Edward had to stop off somewhere but would meet us at the club.

I slipped on the dark blue dress that had thin spaghetti straps on and the dress went down almost my legs. Along with that I wore sliver platforms that almost looked like they were to kill me. (Damn you Alice!) and my hair was layered down like one of the Charlie's Angels actress Farrah Fawcett.

I heard the beep outside which means that they arrived. I walked downstairs carefully hoping that I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Bye Dad don't wait up!" I called out as my dad Charlie watched the game on TV.

I walked out of my house to greet my wolf whistling which I assumed it was Emmett and a loud smack from Rosalie.

"Damn Bella, you look foxy!" he called out.

"Gee thanks Emmett, " I replied blushing as I got in his van. "I thought we were taking your dad's car."

"Well, we would've but Eddie boy decided to use it himself the last minute." he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, also I really don't want to know can we go now?" Rose said with a smile on her face. I could tell she was just as excited as we are. I wonder what will happen tonight…

****************

"Alright let's go shake our groove thing!" Emmett said as he happily grabbed Rose and they left to the dance floor. The disco ball was spinning around giving it a funky feel good feeling. The lights was going crazy along with it and everyone was there having a good time.

Alice, Jazz and I grabbed a table and drinks. We hung around and danced in our chairs to some of the music. I looked over and saw that Emmett was doing some disco moves that I'm not sure if it was legal. I love Emmett like a brother but there are times when I do question my sanity.

"Come on Bella let's dance!" Alice squealed as she practically pulled me to the dance floor leaving Jasper behind. I looked behind me as he gave me a sympathic look as Rose sat down with him assuming to keep him company.

"It's fun, just move your hips and let's be crazy!" she said.

"Alice, I think you already had the head start on that" I said. She threw her head back in laughter as we danced.

******************

I admit, I was practically having the time of my life so far. I mean, yeah I had the gang. But something was telling me that Edward was a no show.

I was sitting at the table as the rest was on the dance floor. "Aint No Stopping Us Now". I was swinging my head back and forth to the beat when out of nowhere a voice startled me.

"Having fun I see?" a velvet voice said. I turned and my mouth dropped as I saw that Edward Cullen stood in front of me. He was wearing black polyester pants with black shoes, along with a vintage green polyester shirt and he had his dark blue jacket on him . Even him wearing those clothes was making my urges go out of control. And his hair has gotten shorter as it was in disarrayed, now that turned me on. _Down girl. _

"Yeah, somewhat, you just got here?" I asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, I had to run somewhere quick. Oh before I forget," he said as he pulled a white rose from behind. "For the lovely lady tonight." he said putting the flower behind my left ear and he took my left hand and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. I could've sworn I stopped breathing.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Um, would that be a good idea?" I asked. "Have you seen me walk?"

"Bella, in the years I've known you, I've seen how you walk. Trust me, it's all in the leading." He then pulled me on to the floor as "Don't stop till you get enough" from Michael Jackson started to play.

He spun me on the floor and as he finished we started to dance. I'll admit he's a really good dancer. That I'm jealous of. We continued to dance like that and the weird part was he didn't let go of my hand and I was pretty comfortable with it.

A slow song then came on and I recognized it immediately as it was "Fernando" from Abba and from my dream last night. He saw in his eyes that he wanted more so he grabbed my other hand and pulled me close to his body. He then wrapped his right arm around my waist and grabbed my right hand into his left and started to sway to the song.

I felt like I was in heaven. Pure bliss for sure. I've had my head close to his chest and closed my eyes, sniffing in his wonderful scent.

"Bella?" I heard him ask. I looked up into his green eyes. "Want to get some air?"

I nodded wordlessly as he led me off the dance floor and into the parking lot outside of the club. We got in the Vista Cruiser and sat in silence for awhile.

"So, Edward, how have you been?" I asked.

"They're fine, how's senior year?" he asked.

"Slowly but painful, I just want out" I said and he laughed a little at that.

"I know what you mean." he said. I looked up at the night sky seeing all the stars out there on a clear night when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you " Edward said.

"Okay shoot" I said, fiddling with the fabric of my dress.

"Tonight made me realize something about you. Something totally different. I remember the day I first met you. You was with Alice and Rose, I was with the guys. I remember you seeing me the first time. You were only 15, I was 17. I knew then that you were totally different from any of the girls here." he said, staring into my eyes as he caress my arm up and down and started to pull my strap from my dress down.

Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said " What I'm saying is that I want you. I've had the longest crush on you since that day and um, well, .."

Suddenly, I lunged at him pressing my lips onto his and he responded back. Next thing I knew, I was unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped and pulled me back an inch.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Edward, I feel the same way about you too, it just took me long enough to realize it" I replied before unbuttoning his shirt again.

He went right away to kissing me as he pulled my dress straps down to my arms and I undid his pants only leaving him in his boxers. He continued to try and get my dress off and he succeed in doing so leaving me braless and only my panties on.

"Sorry love, those got to go" he referred to my underwear.

"Yeah, well so does yours" I said nodding to his boxers and I leaned back on to the seat as he placed kisses on my lips down to my neck as his hand trailed down my back to my side and he cupped both of my breasts and my moans went from soft to loud ones. Thank god we were in a car.

"Oh Edward!" I called out loudly.

"Yes Bella love, I want to go in you I want my cock in you" he said in a rough voice.

"Then let it, let it!" I called out loudly again.

It was to surreal. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead and all over his face as he has his lips on my collarbone. My legs were wrapped around his waist as we made love that night. I felt his body pressed on me and I arched my back in pleasure and moaned. My eyes were closed as I did that. I groaned as his cock went into me, into my clit as my cum wetted his dick.

****************

Few moments later, we had our clothes back on, well minus the fact that Edward only had his pants on and his shirt was undone. We laid in the car after our heated moment.

"Well, that was.." he started to say.

"Exlierating" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't hurt you in any way, I didn't mean to take advantage of you" he said.

"Well, you didn't, I mean it was my first time, doing it" I said as a blush started to creep up on me.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why you had sex before?" I asked.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean it was my first time as well" he said looking at my lovingly.

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. I looked away for awhile until I felt his finger underneath my chin as he turned my face to look at him.

"Bella, I did mean what I said. I've loved you since when I first saw you. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me" he said.

"Edward Anthony Cullen are you insane? Of course I feel the same way about you. I would've been an ass if I said it and you didn't feel the same way" I said sheepily.

"Oh Bella" he said as his lips pressed softly against mine. "Bella, would you me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course" I replied happily. We sat up and Edward turned on the radio. The song "Hello it's me" from Todd Rundrgen came on.

"This is my favorite song" I said softly.

"Really now?" he asked flirtatiously as he leaned in to kiss me and I cupped his face with my small hands and then we entered into another bliss of love making once more. Only this time, we had the clothes on.

_------------------------------_

He held me close and he ran his arm up and down my body which gave me electric shocks throughout my body, which I didn't mind. He let go of me and grabbed his shirt which then he put on and buttoned up.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of his car. I looked at him with a confused look until he gave me his infamous crooked grin and spun me around which I landed near his body.

"Having our own little dance before we head back inside," he replied.

"Or Emmett, interrupting us" I said.

"That too" he agreed as we started to sway to the song. This was perfect by far the most romantic night, including my first time having sex in the car. Sort of.

-------------------------

After that, we went back in and saw that the gang was at the table apparently waiting for us.

"Well it's about damn time. Getting some air my ass!" Emmett said loudly and Rose shook her head in shame.

"Sorry, we got a bit occupied" Edward said as my infamous blush came back. Alice looked over and saw my face and leaned in my ear and whispered " I want to know everything! So does Rose."

"Don't worry you will" I whispered back. I looked out in the corner of my eye and saw that Rose giving me the look, meaning 'you damn right you will'.

We were just sitting around talking and then Jasper came up with the idea of leaving and going down to The Lodge to get something to eat. We agreed and we got up and left the disco. I was walking with them when I felt an arm snaking around my waist.

"And just where do you think you're going Miss Swan" a husky voice asked and I turned and smirked at Edward.

"Well, I was just going in that van, with my friends" I replied.

"I don't think so" he said simply. I raised my eyebrows as he pulled me closer to which then I felt his oncoming erection in his pants.

"Ah, I see your point" I said huskily as we made his was to the Vista Cruiser. We got in and he turned on the car and the radio then came on with some other song as we looked at each other and out lips met one another.

"So, ready to go at it?" he asked.

"After we hangout with our friends" I said with a smile as he put the car into drive and held my hand without letting go once.

**A/N: Well, it's the best that I could do. I hope. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Some feedback would be nice as well. Thank you. **


End file.
